Lily and James Story
by sashapotter
Summary: This is the story about Lily Evans and her life from the first day of school to marrying James Potter and then to that tragic Halloween night. Hopefully this story will be better than the last one.
1. Hogwarts Express

**Chapter 1 **

**The Hogwarts Express **

Eleven year old Lily Evans had known that she was a witch for nearly a month now. She had received a letter from Hogwarts a school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Her mother and father had been really surprised since neither of them were wizards or witches. They thought that it was really great. Her sister was the one who thought that it was a disgusting idea to have a witch in the family. But Lily's parents were really thrilled so there wasn't a problem.

Now here she was standing on a platform called 9 3/4. It was a bit terrifying to get through since none of her parents were witches. The only way she realized how to get there was because she had seen some strange people wearing cloaks and talking about Hogwarts. She saw them disappear through a barrier. So she and her parents did the same (Petunia preferred to wait in the car). They went through the barrier and found themselves on the platform. There was a large steam engine with the words Hogwarts Express written on it. She at once saw that she was the only girl with red hair. She looked different from all the others. She had long red hair and green eyes. Her parents told her to get onto the train.

'' Come on Lily dear you did better get on to the train. Its going to leave soon'', said Miss Evans. She hugged her daughter and said,'' goodbye''. Lily said bye to her mum and dad picked up her trunk and boarded the train.

Most of the carriages were full with kids. Finally she saw one with only a girl sitting near the window. '' Is this seat taken'' she asked the girl. The girl smiled at her and then shook her head and said ''No''.

Lily smiled and placed her trunk over the seats. Then she took the seat across the other girl. After seating herself down she looked at the girl. The girl had long black hair and beautiful brown eyes. She looked as tall as Lily and Lily felt that she would definitely like this girl.

'' Hi my name is Lily Evans''. '' Hi'' said the girl '' I'm Madison Millers''. Lily noticed that her voice sounded really shy. '' So, do you know anything about Hogwarts''. Lily asked. The girl looked at her and said '' Why don't you?'' '' No'' said Lily '' I am muggleborn you see''. '' Oh!'' said the girl,'' I didn't know that. I am a pureblood. '' Lily smiled. She really liked this girl. Madison told her all that she knew about Hogwarts that she had heard from her mother. They continued to talk and Lily realized the two of them had a lot of common. Even though she was a pureblood madison loved muggles and from what Lily realised, Madison had grown up like a muggle and new everything about them.

Madison looked out of the window and said '' I think that we will reach soon. We did better change into our robes''. So they wore their robes and soon Lily felt the train slow down. Many people started to walk down towards the exit. Lily followed Madison, her new best friend, out of the train.

The minute they got of they heard a shout '' First years, first years over here'' They walked towards the dark figure and lily gasped. A giant man stood there. He had long wild hair and a similar beard. His hair and beard covered most of his face except his eyes. They were as black as beetles and had a warm glow in them. ''Did you say that first years had to come here?'' asked a boy. ''Yes '' said the man '' I am Reubus Hagrid. Everyone calls me Hagrid so you all can call me Hagrid ''said the man with a twinkle in his eye. '' I think I like him'' said Lily to Madison who nodded. Hagrid told them to get onto a boat. Four had to go in one. So the two girls got into a boat with two other girls.

One of the girls had short brown hair and had a fierce look on her face. She had blue eyes and smiled at Lily and Madison. The other girl had blonde hair and looked a bit older than them. She had brown eyes with a pale face, but smiled at them and Lily at once thought that she would like this girl. The boats started to move on their own.

'' Look!'' said Madison and pointed at something. Lily followed her gaze and gasped. There on a high cliff stood a castle. It was so enormous, that Lily felt sure that there wasn't any other castle as huge as this one was. She knew that that was Hogwarts, her new school which she would have to call home. She was so caught up in admiring the castle that she din't feel the boats stop. It was only when Madison gave her slight push that she came back to reality.

'' This is going to be fun'' said Madison and Lily agreed whole heartedly.


	2. Sorting Hat

**Chapter 2**

**The Sorting Hat**

They were standing outside a great oaken front door. Everyone watched as Hagrid banged on the door with his fist at least thrice, before the doors were opened by a thin lady with a stern look. Lily at once knew that she would never want to make this lady cross.

'' Thank you Hagrid'' she said''I will take them from here''. She opened the doors and ushered them all in. Everyone gasped including lily. The inside was as big as the castle outside. ''I am Proffessor McGonnagall. Deputy Headmistress, Head of Gryffindor and the transfiguration teacher''. Lily wondered what transfiguration was. She did not have a lot of time to wonder because Proffessor McGonnagall was speaking again. Keen not to miss anythin lily started to listen.

'' I will be taking you inside now. You will be sorted into whichever house in a few minutes. Follow me.'' she said and opened the door to let them in. Lily gasped. Madison told her that this was the Great Hall. It sounded so much like its name. it was the largest hall with floating candles everywhere. Lil looked up and the cieling to see none there. Instead she could see the sky. '' Its enchanted to look like that'' said madison. She was also looking at the ceiling.

Lily looked infront of her and saw a large table with all the teachers. She saw the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, seated in a high chair at the middle of the table.

Proffessor McGonnagall entered with a stool and a old even ancient looking hat. She placed on the stool and said,''When I call your name you will come pick up the hat place it on your head and sit on the stool. The hat will decide which house you will be in.'' With this she took up a scroll and read out the names.

'' Anthony Thomas'' a young pale boy stepped infront placed the hat on his head. The hat seemed to be saying something to hin. Finally the brim opened and the hat shouted''Ravenclaw''. The Ravenclaw table burst into applause. Many children went untill The e's were goin on. ''Evans Lily'' lily went infront took the hat and placed it on her head. The hat said'' You are very brave,courageous,bold,loving,kind,caring and intelligent. The best house for you will be...'' Lily waited with a bated breath. Finally the hat shouted ''Gryffindor''. The Gryffindor table out into applause as lily put the hat down and ran towards the table.

Now she had to wait for Madeline to get sorted. Lily hoped madeline would be in Gryffindor house as well. Finally Proffessor McGonnagall called out ''Murphy Madeline'' Lily crossed her fingers as madeline went up. Lily watched as she sat on the stool with the hat on her head. The hat took a long time to decide the house. Finally the brim opened and the hat shouted '' Gryffindor'' Lily clapped with all the others as madison ran towards lily and they hugged each other.


	3. New Friends

**Chapter 3**

**Making New Friends **

'' We are in the same house'' said madeline with shinning eyes as she sat down. ''I know'' said lily happily. The other two girls who were in the boat with them were in gryffindor too. The fierce looking girl's name was Cynthia Carlson and the blonde hair girl's name was Alice Hilton. They sat opposite madison and lily,and the four girls became friends. Lily looked around her. There were four boys who were sitting next to them.

One had long dark hair and looked really good. Another had dark messy hair and wore glasses. He too looked good. Opposite to them was a boy with mousy brown hair and another boy with short blone hair. They were talking to eachother. The boy with glasses caught her looking at them and smiled. She smiled back and then looked at the table. there were many gold plates and goblets. But they were all empty. Suddenly lily realised that she was really hungry.

The Great hall became quite. Lily looked up to see Proffessor Dumbledore getting up to make the speech. He said''There is a time for talk and a time for play. But now its neither. The time now is to eat. So... Tuck In''he finished with a smile and sat down. At once all the empty plates and goblets were filled with different foods and drinks. She and the others started to eat.

They ate almost anything that was within reach. Lily had never tasted this kind of food before. There were chicken legs, chips, roast beef and many other things. There was also pumkin juice to drink. After they finished their meal, everything dissappeared. Immediately the bowls were filled with different desserts. Lily started to have her dessert as well. By the time Lily and her friends had finished eating they were all really stuffed. Lily knew that if she had another bite then she would definitely puke.

Finally they finished and they were to head to their tower. They followed the Prefects. Lily saw that the castle was enormous. There were pictures that moved as well. Lily would have found this terrifying if she had not read the book _Hogwarts A History_. It had mentioned about moving pictures and everything. They finally reached a potrait of a fat lady.

''This is the Fat Lady'' said the prefect'' in order to enter the tower you will have to give the password. The password is 'cornish pixies' ''. The minute he said 'cornish pixies' the Fat Lady's portrait opened like a door. They all climbed inside. Lily found herself in a room coloured in gold and red, gryffindor colours she guesed. There were sofas, chairs, tables, desks and a fireplace.

'' The girls dormitories are that way'' said the prefect. At once the girls went through. Lily's bed was between Madison's and Alice's. Aother girl came in as well.

One was a girl with short brown hair and blue eyes. She smiled at them and said '' Hi my name is Carla Quintins''. Alice introduced themselves and then the five girls srarted to unpack. Lily changed and then snuggled in her four poster bed and fell asleep.


	4. New Classes

**Chapter 4**

**New Classes**

The next day when lily got up she found that the others were already awake. ''Good morning!'' said Madison happily. ''Good morning'' Lily said back. She got up and had a bath in the shower and then dressed into her uniform. Lily sighed as she brushed down her red hair. '' Whats the matter?'' asked Alice. ''I hate my hair'' said lily. '' Because its red?''asked alice while raising her eyebros. ''Yes!'' screamed lily. Madison looked at her and '' I like your hair lily. Its really unique. I would love to be a redhead'' she said and then sighed. '' I would love to be a girl with black, brown or blonde hair''said lily. Alice, Madison and Lily fell about laughing. '' Will you three stop laughing'' said Cynthia who looked annoyed,''today is our first day. Lets not blow it by laughing and arriving late for our first class''. Immediately the othr three started to get ready in full speed. '' That was was a good way of making them see sense''Carla said with a giggle. She had been up hours before everyone else and so she was already dressed.

When they were dressed the five girls went down. Carla went with her friends from other houses when they reached the Great Hall. While madison, lily alice and Cynthia made their way to to the Gryffindor table to have breakfast. There were not many children but when they were half way through their breakfast when children came in including the four boys lily had seen last night.

They sat across to the girls and started to have their breakfast. '' Hi I am Sirius Black, '' said the handsome boy'' and this is James Potter, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew''. The boy with the hasel eyes and messy black hair was James Potter. Remus Lupin was the one with the mousy brown hair and blue eyes whiloe Peter Pettigrew was the shy one who looked weak.

Cynthia introduced everyone. They ate in silence and then the boys started to talk among themselves. Then Professor Mcgonagall came and gave them their time tables. Lily looked at hers and then saw that the others had the same lessons as she. Madison smiled at her and said '' Atleast we can sit together in all our classes''. Lily smiled.

They went for their first lesson. It was transfiguration. McGonnagall's class. She and Madison sat together in the middle with the four boys at the back. Alice and Cynthia sat infront of them. Professor McGonaggall came in and started by giving them a lecture about behaviour in classes.

While she said this, her eyes always landed on the Black and Potter. They just grinned. After lecturing them on behaviour she started on the subject of Transfiguration. Finally, after lecturing them for at least half of the lesson she made them start transfiguring matchsticks into needles. Lily was finding this very hard along with her friends except for Madison.

Surprisingly, Madison found out that she was very good in this subject. On her third try she managed to produce a shiny needle. McGonagall just stared for a moment and then said,'' Wow! Miss Millers, that was very good. Five points to Gryffindor''. Madison smiled. Lily along with the rest of the class congratulated her.

Potter was the next one to complete the task and soon Black had done it as well. By the time the bell had gone the professor had given them a lot of homework. Their next lesson was History Of Magic taught by Proffessor Binns. '' I hear he's a ghost'' said Cynthia. '' Maybe'' Alice said and shrugged. By the time they rached the class, Cynthia's suspicion was confirmed. They had all sat down. Lily and Madison together while Alice and Cynthia sat next to them.

They waited for some time and then their proffessor entered from the blackboard. Everybody went'ooooohh'. Lily had seen enough ghosts at Hogwarts and wasn't afraid anymore. So she just sat there and answered her name when he called. Thye minute he started talking about wars most of the class was asleep. Lily was trying her hardest not to fall asleep, but what could she do. History Of Magic was already boring and proffessor Binns did not make anymore interesting. In fact with his voice that sounded dead it made the subject even more boring. Finally when Lily realised that she was the only one awake, (Madison had also fallen asleep), and Proffessor Binns din't seem to notice and continued to drone on and on, Lily to fell asleep.

Finallly the bell rang. Everyone woke up with a start. Lily was one of them. Proffessor Binns closed his book and exited through the wall. ''That is the most boring lesson I have ever had'' said Cynthia. '' Its only the second one of the day'' said Alice smiling.

Their other lessons were much better. By lunchtime Lily knew everything of her studies. The four girls sat down at the Gryffindor table and Remus, Jmaes, Sirius and Peter sat opposite them. They had their lunch and went back to the common room. They chatted for some time and started on their homework. They then decided to call it a day. The girls went up to their dormitory. Lily fell asleep as soon as her head touched the pillow and dreaming of her first day and classes.


	5. Trouble With Snape

**Chapter 5**

**Trouble With Snape**

One month passed and Lily found herself enjoying her school life very much. Odd things had always happened to her at her muggle school. But here they weren't odd at all. Lily was happy that she at least fitted here and had a best friend. Madison was Lily's best friend and she was Madison's. Alice and Cynthia were best friends as well. And all 4 girls were very good friends. They had a strong friendship between them. They were always found together. Theirs wasn't the only friendship that was that strong. James and Sirius were undoubtedly the best of friends along with Remus and Peter. They were always found together.

They were also the best pranksters in the school. They never failed to prank the Slytherins. Everybody apart from the Slytherins kept to the good sides of the four boys. The four girls were already on their good and bad sides. Madison and Lily thought that sometimes ther pranks were funny. But most of the time they thought they were just plain mean. What irritated Lily more was the fact that James and Sirius' target was Severus Snape a slytherin. He had a hooked nose and greasy hair. James and Sirius never failed to tease him about that. And Lily found herself feeling sorry for Severus Snape most of the time until one day.

Lily had been coming out of Potions with Madison, Alice and Cynthia. Proffessor Slughorn had seemed to take a liking to Lily and Madison. He seemed to take a liking to all children who had famous relatives or had bright futures ahead of them. He liked Madison becase her parents were famous Aurors and because she was good in all her subjects. He liked Lily because she was brilliant as Potions. But Lily knew she wasn't as brilliant in Potions as much as she was in Charms. Proffessor Flitwick who was very short and had to stand on books told her that she was the best in Charms ( along with Madison of course). Now Lily was walking down with her friends when she suddenly bumped into someone. ''Sorry'' she said and looked up. She had bumped into none other than Severus Snape. He and all the other Slytherins seemed to have something against Gryffindors. Lily had thought that that was reason he glared at her but there was another reason as well. ''Don't you dare touch me you filthy little Mudblood'' he said. The slytherins snickered at this. Lily did not know what it meant but judging the fact that Alice had gone pale and Madison and Cynthia looked like they were ready to kill him, she knew that it was bad.

She also saw Potter, Black and Lupin glaring at Snape. '' What did you say?'' Madison asked. Lily had never seen Madison this angry before. Madison was always calm and gentle. But now she looked like she was ready to kill. James and Sirius were also glaring at him. ''I called he a Mudblood'' sais Snape with a smirk. This caused Madison to send curses while Cynthia ran and started to physically hurt Snape. Lily watched in horror. She looked at Alice only to find Alice looking very happy. She looked everywhere around her.

All Gryffindors seemed to be shocked at the display. Even Sirius, James, Remus and Peter had looks of shock and admiration. '' Whats goin on?'' came Slughorns voice. Lily gulped. Slughorn was the Head of the slytherin house. He never seemed to actually favourite them unless they had famous relatives or had bright futures ahead of them. He looked at the scene in front of him and then at Lily. He smiled at her and said, '' Lily could you please explain''. Lily told him everything. But when she came to the part of Snape calling her a mudblood, Slughorn asked her'' Do you know what that means Lily?'' ''No'' lily said. Slughorn looked at madison, Cynthia and Snape and said, '' 5 points from Slytherin for your language'' he said. After that Lily watched him walk away leaving both Gryffindors and Slytherins shocked in his awake. Snape muttered something and left. The other slytherins followed him.

Lily waited until the the next day and then asked, '' What does Mudblood mean?''. Madison looked at her while Alice and Cynthia exchanged glances. Many Gryffindors looked their way and started whispering. James and Sirius looked at each other and then at Remus and Peter. The incident that took place yesterday had traveled like fire. Everybody knew about it. Madison sighed and said,'' Its an offensive word used against muggleborns. It means dirty blood. Only Slytherins use it because they are prejudiced and think that Hogwarts should let only purebloods into this school. Anyother teacher would have reacted the way Slughorn did. Its a very very bad word''. Lily listened to this and looked around. Everybody looked like thay were ready to kill the slytherins. They were all glaring daggers at them, even the ravenclaws and hufflepuffs.

Madison put her arm around Lily and said'' Don't worry. As long as we are your friends we won't let thm hurt you''. Alice and Cynthia nodded. Lily smiled gratefully at them. She avoided Snape as much as possible. She still felt sorry for him but not as much as before.


	6. Exploring Hogwarts

**Chapter 6**

**Exploring Hogwarts**

It was a rainy day and everyone was inside. All Gryffindors were doing their homework, chatting, playing or in the marauders case discussing pranks. They were all chatting when the potrait hole opened and the four girls enetered. What a sight it was.

Madison and Alice were red and their eyes were blazing. Cynthia was cursing under her breath while Lily was red in the face and her emerald green eyes were flashing. Even a fool would realise that they were very angry and no one should mess with them now.

''What's the matter?" asked Clara from her chair. ''Slytherins" muttered Cynthia angrily. '' What did they do now?" Clara sighed. The slytherins were always on the warpath. '' Nothing", said Lily'' except they called me the 'm' word and started to say how stupid Gryffindors are''. '' I hate Severus Snape, Evans Rosier, Avery Rookwood and all the other idiots" said Alice.

''Lets not forget Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black"said Lily '' and her sister Bellatrix Black ". Cynthia turned to Sirius and said'' No offence Sirius but your whole family are dark sided maniacs". Sirius looked at her before grinning and saying'' I wholely agree with you''. they all fell into a silence each thinking their own thoughts. Finally Madison broke the silence."Lily, Alice, Cynthia'', they looked at her,'' What should we do?''

Lily shrugged. Alice went into a deep thought while Cynthia's eyes sparkled. '' How about if we go do some exploring. We could try and find some new secret passage. My dad said that there are a lot here''. " That sounds like an idea'' said Madison. The girls got up and left. Not knowing that four mischievous boys had been listening to their conversation.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The four girls walked towards the Astronomy Tower. They had heard that it was the tallest tower in the whole of Hogwarts. They quietly walked up not wanting to make a sound in case Filch (the caretaker) or Mrs. Norris (his cat) saw them. They knew the punishments would not be good.

They reached the door. Lily pointed her wand and said '' Alohomora". The door opened without a noise. All four girls gasped. The view inside was breath taking. It was like any other classroom except it had a view of the sky so there was no ceiling. There was a cool breeze. The view was the best though. You could see the small village of Hogsmeade from here. It was beautiful. The girls continued to look at the view, oblivious to the fact that they were not the only ones there.

So when someone said,''Caught you!'' the four girls jumped and screamed. They looked around only to see Jmaes, Sirius, Remus and Petr grinning like fools. " Don't ever do that again", Cynthia nearly shrieked. "Calm down'' said Sirius,'' We din't mean to scare your'll''. The girls raised their eyebrows.

Sirius grinned guiltily" Ok, so we did. it was funny though''. Lily narrrowed her eyes and said,'' What were your'll doing here anyway?'' The boys grinned and Peter said'' We overhead your'll talking and thought that we would followc your'll''. the other three nodded at this. Madison groaned.

" Lets just go back'' she said. They all nodded and walked out. The bioys pleased with themselves while the girls fuming that the boys had spoiled their fun. They reached the seventh floor corridor. they stopped infront of an unusual tapestry. It had a picture of a troll wearing a tutu and trying to teach a few goblins how to dance ballet. they were about to walk when Madison stopped and looked at the wall.

"Whats the matter?'' asked alice. ''Umm..., nothing. Its nothing really''. The others shrugged. Though they din't say anything Madison knew they din't believe her. For the whole way the others kept looking at Madison who looked like she was deep in thought. Alice, Lily and Cynthia exchanged glances and shrugged. When they reached the Gryffindor portrait of the Fat Lady. Remus muttered the password(hinkypunk) and they walked into the common room.

They bid each other goodnight and went their seperate ways. When the boys reached their dormitory the at once fell asleep. The girls however were a different story. The minute they reached the dormitory Lily started to inttoregate Madison. " What was all that about?'' she asked at once. Madison sighed and said'' Your'll did better sit down. This is going to take long.'' The other girls exchanged glance but did as they were told.

Madison took a deep breath and said, ''I have got magical powers".


	7. Maddy's secret

**Chapter 7**

**Maddys Secrets**

''I have magical powers'' she said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The other three girls just stared at her and then laughed. Madison looked at them confused. Alice saw her expression and said''Maddy my dear, If you havn't noticed we all have magical powers. Which is why we are witches''. Madison shook her head. '' Thats not what I meant'' she said. The girls stopped laughing and looked at her.

'' I have even more magical powers than your'll. Its my parents genes. My mum and dad are very powerful. Which is why they are one of the top most Aurors. They can use their powers. Sometimes they don't even have to use wands. I can as well''.

''Wow'', Cynthia whispered,'' Thats great...isn't it?'' she added seeing Madison's serious expression. '' No'' said Madison, ''It makes us Voldemorts number 1 enemies. People say that our powers are even more powerful than Dumbledore's or Voldemort's''.

"Are they?" asked Alice in awe. Dumbledore was one of the most powerful and impotant wizards. Having greater powers than his must be incredible. Madison shrugged. "I dunno" she said. Lily listened to this in silence.

She knew who Voldemort was. He was one of the most evil wizards. Not as evil as Grindlewald though. She heard that Dumbledore was the only wizard that Voldemort actually feared. Under his protection Voldemort couldn't do anything to them.

She had also found out that Voldemort's main purpose was to rid the wizarding world of all muggleborns. Many people, mainly from slytherin, had joined him and called themselves Death Eaters. Lily shivered. She was glad that Dumbledore was the Headmaster. Otherwise she would have definitely been scared. She was a muggleborn of course.

She, Cynthia and Alice hugged Madison and Alice said,''Don't worry. Nothing will happen to you. As long as you are under Dumbledore's protection''. Lily and Cynthia nodded. Madison smiled and said ''Thanks. I'm glad I made friends with your'll''. Alice, Lily and Cynthia said,''Us too.''

'' So'' said Cynthia,''what does this have to do with you standing and staring at a blank wall?'' Madison looked at her and said" Well, I'm not sure, but being as powerful as I am, I can detect magic. So when we passed there I sensed magic. It was very powerful. It was like a whole room." Everyone stared at Madison. Finally Cynthia said "Thats it. Tomorrow we are going to check that place again".

But will we be able to find it again?" asked Lily. "I remember the painting which was opposite that wall." said Alice, "I think it was of a troll in a tutu teaching some pesky goblins how to dance ballet". They looked at each other and burst out laughing. They were so loud that they woke Carla up. "Whats the matter?" she asked. "Nothing" the others chorused and fell asleep.

Lily was the only one who din't fall asleep. She was thinking of her home. She hoped that her mum, dad and even Petunia would be alright. When she did go to sleep she dreamt about trolls in tutus and dancing goblins.


	8. First Flying Lesson

**Chapter 8**

**First Flying Lesson**

"No, no, no" cried Lily. She had just seen the new notice on the Gryffindor noticeboard. The first years were going to have their first flying lesson. The Gryffindors had theirs the next week. Many of the first years, like Potter and Black, were very excited while others like Lily were dreading it.

It wasn't that Lily was did not like flying, she was just afraid of heights. And now she was going to make a complete fool of herself. Not only infront of her classmates but infront of the Slytherins as well. Her friends looked at her as she fell on her bed. "Whats the matter?" asked Cynthia. Lily told them. Cynthia was the only one who seemed happy. "We are going to be able to fly" she said happily. Lily groaned.

"Don't you like flying?" asked Alice. "I've never flown in my life remember. And I'm scared of heights". Lily had expected them to laugh but instead the y all did different things. Cynthia fell on her bed. Madison sighed while Alice just looked at her sympathetically. "Oh" said Cynthia "well we'll just have to solve that problem won't we?". "How?" asked Alice frowning. "By teaching Lily how to fly before next week".

"What?" said Lily ''I am not going into the air. I'm scared". "Come on Lily'' said Madison "If you get ready before the day we learn how to fly then you won't be able to embarass yourself ''. Lily thought about this and then sighed "Fine" she said. Alice smiled, Madison clapped while Cynthia grinned. "Great" she said. Lily smiled but her insides were squirming nervously.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The girls were outside. They had borrowed the school brooms to practise on. Cynthia, Madison and Alice knew how to fly. "Come on. Mount your broom" said Cynthia. Lily nodded and gulped. "_Here goes nothing_" she thought. She mounted the broom. "Now kick with your right foot". Lily nodded and kicked. Nothing happened. She looked helplessly at Cynthia. "Harder" she said. Lily obeyed and kicked hard. At once she went soaring into the sky.

Lily squealed. "I got it!" she exclaimed. "Yay" said Madiosn and Alice while clapping. "Now slowly direct your broom whichever way you want it to go". Lily nodded and put her weight on the left side. At once the broom went to her left. She did the same for the front, right and back. Alice clapped while Madison and Cynthia cheered. "Now go a little high." Lily went pale but did as she was told.

She continued to go high untill she felt a wave of fear hit her. She knew she had gone above what she would normally go. She looked down to see her friends waving at her. She smiled and waved back. Seeing her friends there made her much more confident. Soon the others joined her.

"See Lily. Theres nothing to be afraid off". "Thanks" said Lily and hugged them. They flew for some time before going back to the ground. Sometime during their flying Lily had learned how to land. Now she could fly without any difficulty.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The days went by quickly and soon the gryffindors were walking along the Quidditch pitch. Lily was nervous but only a little. she hadn't flown again since that day cause they had a lot of homework. She just hoped she remembered everything.

"Alright" said Madam Hooch, their flying instructor, "lets all stand beside a broom." Lily stood beside Madison and Alice. She was opposite Sirius Black. He wiggled his eyebrows at her while she ignored him. "Put you right hand out and sau 'up'." Lily did that and at once her broom flew into her hand. Cynthia, Alice, Madison, Potter and Black also got it. Some slytherins were doing good as well.

"Now I want you to mount your brooms nad then kick off on the count of three. One" Everybody mounted their brooms. "two'' Lily gripped her broom tightly. "three" ske kicked off along with the others. She stopped the broom halfway to see how the others were doing. Potter looked like he was born to fly. Black was doing well so was lupin. Peter and Snape were the only ones who hadn't managed to get into the air.

Madam Hooch let them fly for a while. Lily and her friends flew around trying to catch eachother. Soon the bell rang signalling the end of the class. They all went to the broom cupboard to put their brooms back. Potter and Black were boasting on how well they had done and that they would be on the gryffindor team next year. Lily and her friends rolled their eyes.

As they walked back towards the castle, Lily couldn't help but smile. She was having a great time at hogwarts along with her friends and she had had a good flying lesson and hadn't made a fool of hersef like she had thought she would. Life was great.


	9. First Quidditch Game

**Cahpter 9**

**First Quidditch Game**

Lily was sitting with Madison on the quidditch stands. They were watching the gryffindor team practise for the game on Saturday. Many were getting nervous as the first game was between gryffindor and slytherin. Lily had been getting even more bad comments from the slytherins and Potter and Black weren't helping at all.

They kept hexing the slytherins(mainly Snape) which earned in the slytherins hexing the gryffindors back. Lily was getting tired of the slytherins calling her a 'mudblood' everytime she passed them in the halls. She was seriously cinsidering telling the two (Potter and Black) not hex the slytherins.

But of course she hadn't done that because everytime a slytherin came near her her friends were always there ro rescue her. Alice and Cynthia were currently walking up 5the steps to get to them. Lily saw Potter, Black and Lupin at the back of them. Peter seemed to be far behind.

The girls sat next to them while the boys sat behind them. After a few minutes Peter came and sat down as well. Lily din't know the boys that well. She knew their names and that they were the biggest pranksters ever.

Soon the gryffindor team came out of the changing rooms. The four boys at once started to whistle(or in Peter's case tried to as he was still a bit tired). Madison glared at them because Sirius had 'accidently' )it was on purpose of course) whistled in her ear.

Lily smiled at this while Alice and Cynthia laughed. Soon Cynthia was glaring (and Madison was laughing) as Sirius had whistled in her ear. They watched as the team played. Lily had read the book '_Quidditch Through The Ages_' and so she knew everything and would be able to follow the game on Saturday

The practise went well. The only time there was a commotion was when one of the chasers dropped the Quaffle nad the four boys,especially Black and Potter, started to scream which made Cynthia shake her fist at them. the boys only gave her innocent grins in return.

The practise got over very soon and the girls and boys walked back to the castle each anticipating the actual match.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

saturday dawned bright and sunny. A perfect day for the Quidditch match. the girls wore gryffindor coloured scarves to show their support for their house. It seemed that the gryffindor team were so nervous they couldn't eat a thing. Not even the Captain.

Lily and her friends sat down next to the four boys. The slytherin team came in. They recieved loud cheers from t6heir own house while boos from the other houses. The 4 boys were part of the hate club.

The teams left first. Soon the whole school was walking towards the pitch. alice found them good seats to watch the game. They had to wait for some time before the teams cames out. Lily cheered with the rest of her house when the gryffindor team came out.

The game started. frank Longbottom a first year gryffindor was doing the commentating. " And there go the teams. Madam Hooch has let the balls go. We are all hoping that slytherin don'5t win like they have done for the last 5 years."

Lily gulped. She was hoping the same thing. Maybe the gryffindors would win this time. Hopefully. She decided to listen to the commentating. The commentating wasn't going so well. It looked like the sytherins were going to win. The score was 60-40 to the slytherins. "_Please catch the snitchi" she thought_.

And there go the Seekers from both the teams. Both are at the same level. And they are stretching their hands. Who's going to catch the Snitch first. And its the..." Lily closed her eyes. A loud groan from her house made it clear who had caught the Snitch.

"And its the slytherins who've caught the Snitch. Slytherins win with 220 points. Congratulations" said Frank gloomily. Lily openede her eyes. All the strudents were going back to Hogwarts.

She heard the Potter and Black cursing and swearing that they would have done better. She nad her friends walked gloomily back to the castle.


	10. Halloween Celebrations

**Chapter 10**

**Halloween Celebrations**

A month passed and the slytherins had still not stopped gloating about them winning the match. They still took every oppurtunity they had to remind the gryffindors that they had won.

On the plus side halloween was coming nearer. This was going to be Lily's first halloween with real wizards and witches. The first halloween she wouldn't be going tricker treating. Many of the older students had said that there was always a feast during halloween. Lily and her friends couldn't wait.

The weather from sunny went to rainy. There were always dark clouds in the sky. As the weather changed so did the atmosphere in the school. Many people were getting scared of the Dark Lord Voldemort. He was a threat to the wizarding world.

Lily was sitting with her friends in the common room doing her Potions essay. She had already done a parchment and a half. She still had to do another half.

She looked around the room. Alice and Cynthia were doing Charms while Madison was doing a History Of Magic essay. Proffessor Binns could forget that he died or that he taught a class but he never forgot to set homework which always included a foot long essay or more.

Lily saw the other boys sitting in a corner discussing something. She rolled her eyes. They never seemed to study and yet they got amazing marks. Many girls from second year and above (Lily and her friends including Carla did not like them that much) were shooting glances at them. But the boys were oblivious to this.

Lily continued to look at them. James and Sirius were undoubtedly the leaders of the group and the masters of the pranks. Remus was the logical one and Peter... well Peter was just a tag along although he could be smart when he wanted except that was a very rare case.

Sirius looked up at that very moment and grinned. Lily smiled and went back to her work. She still had another half to write.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Halloween arrived on a dull and rainy day. There was thunder and lightning but that only gave it more a more spooky atmosphere.

Lily got up and walked towards the shower. She had a bath, dressed and proceeded to comb her hair. Soon Carla, Cynthia, Alice and Madison got up and dressed. When they were ready they walked down. As they reached the Great Hall Cynthia called out "happy Halloween" and went to sit with her friends.

The girls sat at the gryffindor table and started to chat. Many of the older students from third year and above were going on their first Hogsmeade trip since the start of their year. The four girls saw many children, including James, Sirius, Remus and Peter, giving their money to the older kids to buy some sweets for them.

Cynthia also went and joined them and asked Molly Prewett if she would buy some sweets for her. Molly agreed and went. Cynthia sat back down and grinned smugly. "I'll have a good stock of sweets now" she said. The others rolled their eyes. Cynthia loved sweets.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day passed slowly according to Lily. They were sitting in the common room waiting for Molly to arrive. Soon she arrived and Gave Cynthia her sweets. Cynthia shared them around.

Soon they were all heading towards the Great Hall for the feast. Lily and friends sat down together. The Great Hall was decorated with floating pumkins that had candles inside them. Lily knew that the pumkins were from Hagrid's garden. She had seen him growing them.

The food appeared. The girls started to fill their plates. Lily thought that the food tasted just as good as it did on the first day. When she was finally full she sat back and watched the others. James and Sirius as usual were stuffing themselves.

Frank and his best friend Michael Mckenzie who was a muggleborn were swapping cards. Carla was sitting with some Ravenclaw friends at their table and was laughing at something. Remus was reading and Peter was slowly chewing on his food.

Everyone seemed to be having a good time. When the plates were cleared Dumbledore stood up and said, "I and all the staff wish you all a happy Halloween. As you all know as halloween comes and goes christrmas will come and go. After christmas the days go fast and soon we will all be going home for the summer holidays. So make the most of your time here. And have fun. Now if your'll will procceed to your towers. I am sure we are all very full and would like to go to sleep."

"_I agree_" thought Lily sleepily. She followed Alice out of the hall and towards the gryffindor common room. They directly went to bed. Lily fell asleep almost instantly.


	11. Letter From Home

**Chapter 11**

**A Letter From Home**

Madison and Lily were sitting together and having lunch. Cynthia and Alice had gone to the library to get some kind of book for Cynthia. Madison sighed. "Whats the matter?" asked Lily. "Nothing" said Madison. Lily raised her eyebrow. "People don't sigh like that because of nothing. So spill."

Madison looked at Lily and realised that she wouldn't be able to get out of this one. "Its just that...my parents told me not to come home for christmas because they have to go on a mission and won't be at home. Its the first time I won't be spending Christmas with my family and I won't be able to see them till the summer holidays."

Lily watched as Madison put her head in her hands and sighed again. "Thats great!" Lily said smiling. Madison raised an eyebrow in confusion. "I'm not going home for the hols as well." "Your not?" asked Madison, "but you had said you are going home. Which is why I was sad that you all were going and I would be alone here at Hogwarts for Christmas."

"I know I did say I would but my parents sent me a letter which arrived this morning. Wanna see it?" she asked. Madison nodded. Lily searched in her bag and pulled out the letter she had recieved from her parents. Madison took it and read. It said:

_Dear Lily,_

_We read the letter you sent us and are happy that you had a good halloween. We missed you a lot. Life here is just as ordinary as it always is. I'm sure your having a good time with your friends. We have some news for you._

_Now look dear, its not that we don't want you here. Trust us we really want you. Its just that Petunia has a boyfriend who's name is Vernon. His parents are taking us on a trip and so we had to accept because Petunia forced us to. _

_So we were wondering if you would sign up to stay at school. Please don't be angry with us. Send us your reply as soon as possible. And remember we love you al lot. _

_From_

_Mum_

"Wow!" said Madison "How did you feel when you got this?" Lily shrugged. "The way you were feeling just two minutes ago." Madison nodded and then smiled. "Great! We can both sign our names for christmas." Lily grinned and nodded.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Madison and Lily were walking to the library to meet Alice and Cynthia and to tell them about their staying at Hogwarts for christmas. When they reached the library they looked around. They could not see them anywhere. They continued to look but they couldn't find them.

"Lets check in the common room" Lily suggested. Madison nodded. The two walked towards Gryffindor tower. As they reached they saw two familiar heads, one blonde and one brown. Lily at once yelled"Oi! Alice, Cynthia. Wait for us. The two girls stopped and looked around.

When they reached they started to walk again. Lily told them about their plans. The other two nodded and said that they would be going home for christmas. "I guess its gonna be just you two" said Alice. "We'll send your'll your presents" Cynthia promised. They reached the tower and walked through the potrait hole and went to sit on the couches to do their homework.


	12. Christmas Time

**Chapter 12**

**Christmas Time**

There were a lot of hugs and manly pats on the backs being exchanged at the Hogsmeade station. The girls were hugging and boys were patting. The same thing was going on with the main girls and boys of the story.

Remus and Sirius were staying back while James and Peter were going home. Carla, Alice and Cynthia were also going. The girls were currently waving to each other as Alice and Cynthia boarded the train.

"Bye" called Lily and Madison. "Bye" shouted back Alice and Cynthia. As the train disappeared so did the two girls faces. "I hope they remember to send us our presents." joked Madison. Lily laughed. They linked arms and walked back towards the castle along with the other kids who were staying for the holidays.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That evening Lily and Madison were sitting on the couches when the portrait hole opened and Sirius and Remus entered the common room. They came and sat next to the girls. Neither talked about anything. Madison raised her eyebrows at Lily who just shrugged.

"So" said Madison, "how come you two are so quiet?" They just looked at her and Sirius said "We don't have James and Peter. Remus here is normally quiet." Remus nodded. The two girls looked at each other and shrugged.

"Ok then" said Lily. They all went back to their own thoughts. "How about we have a game of chess" asked Sirius finally. "Ok" said Madison and Lily. Remus nodded "Girls vs. boys yeah?" "Yeah" the other three said.

So they played chess for the rest of the evening and then went for dinner and straight to bed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day till Christmas came a lot sooner than expected and soon the castle was being decorated. Fairy lights were hanging everywhere along with mistletoes and holly. Hagrid was seen pulling trees into the castle to decorate the Great Hall. Professor Flitwick, being the Charms teacher, was in charge of decorating the castle. Many students helped as well.

Lily and Madison were one of them. They hung fairy lights and put up mistletoes and helped decorating the Christmas trees. The 5th, 6th and 7th years were having a Christmas Ball. Younger students weren't allowed to attend unless they were accompanied by an elder student.

Madison was asked by many boys but, being the loyal friend she was, she said no and insisted on staying with Lily instead. The snow outside was thick and covered everything like a big white blanket. They played outside in the snow with the other kids. Sirius and Remus started a snowball fight amongst themselves. But when Sirius accidentally hit Lily a full fledged snowball fight erupted.

By the time they got in everyone was covered with snow which melted when they reached their common rooms. Lily and Madison sat in front of the fireplace warming them. "That was one heck of a snowball fight wasn't it?" said Madison. "Yeah" said Lily. Later on the two went to bed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Christmas Eve came and everyone was in a happy mood. Even Sirius because he set a whole packet of dung bombs in the slytherin common room. No one knew how he and Remus found out the password and got in. Their antic however did cost them a detention.

This didn't seem to have an effect on Sirius because he could be heard telling people "Served those slytherins right for acting too smart. And that makes me one detention above James. We are having a competition you know. Whoever gets the most detentions till graduation wins!"

The 3rd years and above were allowed to go to Hogsmeade to buy their gifts for their friends and others. Lily and Madison already had their gifts for each other. They had already sent gifts to Alice and Cynthia and their families. "I hope Christmas will be as good as Halloween." said Lily. "I hope it's even better this time." said Madison and Lily nodded.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

25th December dawned bright and sunny making the snow outside sparkle in the sunlight. Lily and Madison woke up early and at once exchanged gifts. "Thanks!" they said together and went back to opening presents.

Lily opened Madison's first to see a beautiful bracelet with _My Best Friend _written on it. It was silver though the letters changed colour after every minute. It was currently green. "Thanks Maddie. It's beautiful." "No problem" said Madison digging through her own pile. Lily had got a beautiful watch from her parents and a sock from Petunia. Lily had thrown the sock away before Madison could see it.

She opened Alice and Cynthia's gifts. Cynthia had given her a magical card on which there was a Christmas tree which lighted up and sweets. Alice had given her a beautiful green scarf to match her eyes.

Madison had gotten the same sweets from Cynthia as well and red scarf from Alice. After opening all their presents they decided to go down for breakfast so they changed and headed down.

They met Remus and Sirius there. They wished each other 'Merry Christmas' and sat to have a wonderful breakfast. After breakfast there was nothing to do so the 4 gryffindors went back to the common room.

"I'm bored" said Sirius. "Well you're not the only one" said Madison. Lily and Remus were reading books. Both Sirius and Madison continued to whine about how boring it was. Finally Lily snapped and said, "If you'll are do bored why don't you'll find a way to entertain yourselves". Remus grinned while Madison huffed and Sirius pouted.

Lily went back to reading. Sirius started to make popping noise which was really annoying. Lily put her book down and in voice with forced calm said, "What is wrong with you?" "You told me to entertain myself so I am" he said with and innocent pout.

Madison used her powers to keep a straight face but Remus wasn't so lucky. He tried to bury his face in his book but failed and ended up on the floor laughing. Lily shot daggers at him and only then did he quietens down (or tried to anyway).

Later they went for lunch, played in the snow, went for dinner. After dinner they chatted in the commonroom. Well, Maddie was chatting. Lily aws still ignoring the boys. Finally they went up to their dormitory and got ready for bed.

"Overall Christmas was quite good don't you think?" asked Madison as she got into bed. "The only thing I enjoyed was the presents and food." "Yeah" said Madison before they both bid each other goodnight and went of to bed.


	13. Exams and Strange Dreams

**Chapter 13**

**Exams and Strange Dreams**

At Halloween when Dumbledore said the days would fly by after Christmas he was right. Everyone came back home when the holidays were over. The pranking started again and the exams were drawing near.

The gryffindors were given even more homework than before. Since this was going to be their first exam Lily had already started studying along with Remus and Carla.

The others however did not think the same. Since Potter and Black got good marks they didn't really care. Peter cared more about his stomach than he did for his grades. Alice and Cynthia thought that there were loads of days till the exams and Madison didn't need to study because the answers came easily to her.

As the days flew by many of the OWL and NEWT students had started becoming panicked. People All around the school were fainting. Many a time Professor Sprout had to send kids to the Hospital Wing.

Soon the exam days came and everyone was on pressure. Apart from Potter and Black that is. People weren't even allowed to whisper from the fear of getting points docked of by prefects and Head Boy.

The exams were soon over and all of the first year gryffindors (Lily, Alice, Madison, Cynthia, Carla, James, Sirius, Remus, Frank and Michael) passed with flying colours apart from Peter. He just barely made it.

Lily, Madison and James were tying in first place with Remus and Sirius just below. So as the exams were over the days to the end of school was coming. Everyone started to exchange numbers and addresses right away.

Nothing unusual happened to Lily except on the night before they left. She was exhausted from packing and so after bathing she fell asleep. She heard a scream and woke up. Instead of looking at the curtains of her four poster bed she found herself looking into emerald green of eyes of a woman with long red hair.

Lily gasped and took a step back. She saw her older self carrying a bundle in her arms. On closer inspection she saw that it was a small baby boy. About one year old. He had her green eyes so she knew that it was her son. Her older self didn't seem to see her.

She was holding the baby and muttering something. Lily walked closer to hear what she was saying. Her words were smooth and gentle. They were "Ssshhh my little boy. Mommy will protect you. I will not lent him harm you." She kissed him and then placed him in the cradle and rocked it.

Lily saw tears in her eyes. She vaguely heard shouting coming from downstairs. Suddenly everything went quite. Her future-self looked at the door. Lily too looked at it. She saw a green light through the hole before it opened with a bang.

A man in a hooded cloak stood in the doorway. The only thing Lily could see was his red eyes. He lifted his hood down and she could see his face. It looked snakelike and waxy. With a jolt Lily knew who it was. Even though he hadn't seen him before she knew who he was. It was Lord Voldemort.

She watched as he walked in. Her older self started to beg. "Please don't kill Harry. I beg you." "You think your begging will stop me from killing your precious son. Then you thought wrong." He said. "Please not Harry. Please" said the older Lily. "Step away foolish girl. If you do then I will spare your life" said Voldemort. "Never" shouted older Lily, "you might have killed my parents and my friends, driven one of my friends and her husband into insanity, forced my best friend and _her_ husband into hiding killed my husband and now you might even kill me. But I will **NOT** let you kill my son." "Very well" said Voldemort, "you'll just have to die too." And with that he raised his wand and said "**_Avada Kedavra". _**

Lily watched as a green light shout out from his wand and hit her older self straight on the chest. She watched as the life was sucked out of her eyes. Tears ran down her face. Seeing movement she turned to see Voldemort who had his wand pointed at her son. She ran in front as he said the same words "Avada Kedavra". She screamed "Harry" and woke up with a start. Her pillow and face were wet from all the tears.

She looked around and saw that everyone was sleeping. Everyone except Madison. She was looking out of the window with tears in her own eyes. She finally turned and looked at Lily and said in a low voice "I know what you were dreaming about."

Lily at her for a few minutes before going back to sleep. She wondered if that was a vision or just a dream. She knew that Madison would know what it was because of her powers but she realised she didn't want to know. If it was a vision than she knew how she was going to die. If it was a dream then that was OK. Well what ever it was it was a very strange dream. She decided not to worry about it. After all, she would seeing her parents tomorrow. With that happy thought Lily fell asleep.


	14. Going Home

**Chapter 14**

**Going Home**

The next morning Lily woke up early and looked around. All of her friends were still sleeping. She got out of bed, brushed her teeth, wore her own clothes as today would be the day she was leaving.

By the time she finished the others were awake as well. Carla left first for breakfast. The girls soon followed later. As they walked down the James, Sirius, Remus and Peter walked down. The girls smiled at them and they smiled back.

As the boys walked with them Peter and Alice started to talk about Herbology their favourite subject, Remus reading a book as usual, Sirius and James talked to each other while Cynthia, Madison Lily walked on in the front.

They reached the hall and sat down for breakfast. Alice and Peter stopped their conversation and parted ways as the girls and boys were sitting in different places. Alice and Lily sat on one side while Cynthia and Madison sat on the other.

"I can't believe we are actually going hone today!" said Madison. "After so long I'm going to see my parents again." "It will be good seeing them again" Lily admitted "although I could do without having Petunia around." Everyone shuddered. They knew how bad Petunia was because Lily had told them all the things she had done.

"I don't know how you can live with her." said Alice. "Yeah" said Cynthia "I wouldn't be able to sit with her in the same room for 2 minutes so I don't I think I would be able to put up with her for the rest of my life". "I am so glad I am an only child" said Madison.

"Well you are all lucky while I'm not." said Lily. They had breakfast and went back up to start packing. All of them had left the packing for that day so everyone was running about and trying to find their things.

"Merlin I wish I hadn't left all the packing until now. I can't find my green trainers" said Cynthia. "They are under Alice's bed" said Lily as she packed her trunk. She and Carla, who had already packed, seemed to be the only ones who were calm and collected.

"Done" said Madison with a triumphant smile. She had used her powers to pack her bag. The girls had let Carla in on the secret since she was their friend as well. Carla had promised not to say anything. Madison went and sat next to Lily and Carla to watch how Alice and Cynthia were getting on.

"Its not fair" whined Cynthia from under Alice's bed "You've got powers while we don't." Where are those sh - Aha!" she said as she stood up from under the bed and proudly help up her trainers "I found them".

"Finally" said Alice who was closed to finishing as well. It wasn't a surprise to see that Cynthia would be the last one to finish. Being the messiest from all the five of them her things were everywhere. Even though the others had finished there were still a lot of things lying around the dorm.

Finally Alice finished as well. "Come on Cynthia" said Carla "The end of term feat is going to start soon and I don't want to miss it. I heard that it's supposed to be just as good as the start of term feat."

"I am trying to be fast but I can't get everything." She looked pleadingly at Madison who sighed and said "Fine. But just this once." Cynthia smiled. "Thank you thank you " she said and they all watched as Madison snapped her fingers and everything of Cynthia's that was lying around went into her bag neatly.

"Finally!" said Lily. "Let's go before the feast finishes. They walked out of the dorm and towards the Fat Lady's portrait. They got to the Great Hall just in time to see Dumbledore stand up. The five of them quickly went and took the nearest and only seats left and listened to Dumbledore.

"Another year has come and gone. Next year we will have new students and will start the whole cycle again. But today let us enjoy the last few hours we have together before we will all go back to our homes." He was about to sit down but stood up again and said, "Oh! And another thing I forgot. Remember that no magic is allowed outside Hogwarts. Or you will have the ministry and expulsion to face."

With that he sat down. "I wish he had forgotten to tell us that." Said Sirius who was sitting with the rest just a few places down and so could be easily overheard. " Then maybe I would have been able to try some spells on my wretched brother."

Everybody laughed as they had their food all five girls did what Dumbledore had said. They spent the last of their time together and there was one thought on all of their minds. There were going home.


End file.
